


You've Always Been My Clarity

by UnidentifiedWonder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Luck, Fire, Hunters, If you squint Scisaac, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Near Death Experiences, Not related to Hale fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedWonder/pseuds/UnidentifiedWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired [but not a songfic] by Clarity -Zedd</p><p>Derek Hale is a man of few words and a lot of man-pain. Stiles, on the other hand, just might be his cure-all Derek has been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Always Been My Clarity

There are hunters in Beacon Hills, or at least there were hunters. Derek could sense them the moment they had crossed the line into his territory and it wasn’t like they had been very subtle about their visit. The first night of their arrival, Derek had to deal with a flustered trio consisting of Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, whom were whimpering about the pile of omega halves they’d discovered while securing the perimeter. It wasn’t hard to pin the reason why the pile even existed on the new hunters in town since the Argents had a firm treaty in place with the Hale pack. If werewolves didn’t step out of line, neither did they. Apparently, other hunters around the area weren’t in favor of that contract.

Derek had given strict instructions to the three betas to stay as far away as possible from the hunters until he had a discussion with the Argents to figure out how to get the new enemy to leave without anymore lives being thrown away.  
  
 

A month later, Erica and Boyd missing, and with relatively no progress on Derek’s side of things [even with help from the Argents and a certain duo that always seems to be around when there’s trouble.]  brings us to the present day.

 

“They’re from up north around-”

“Look, I don’t care about where they’re from I just want them gone.” Derek hissed through gritted teeth, his hands balling into fists as he cut off Chris’ words with his own. Needless to say, he was furious about the whole ordeal and wanted to just go out and completely destroy the people out to hurt his pack. With two of his betas missing and no leads on finding them or stopping the hunters he was barely hanging on to his sanity. So far the only person who kept him in the relatively right state of mind was Stiles, as surprising as that sounds.

It seemed that Stiles had picked up on the “Be-A-Better-Scott” program in his own way by creating “Be-Super-Cool-With-Magic-And-Own-Everyone-In-Brain-Power-Stiles”...yeah, Stiles  was still working on the name. Within Stiles’ program he had set certain rules for himself to follow, and one of the first rules was “Make sure Sir Broods-A-Lot doesn’t kill himself while making rash decisions”.  

Chris sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing his fingers into his temple, “You’re not the only one, Derek. These hunters are messing up my authority in this region with their little plans. I’m giving you all I know and my men to help you track them down but these are experts. There is only so much we can do right now.” He explained, his tone exhausted but hopeful as if they hadn’t just wasted a month on doing absolutely nothing.

A phone chimed, both Derek and Chris reached for their own but it was only Chris’ that connected. “What is it Allison?” Derek tried to listen in, but Allison’s voice was soft and frantic on the other end. Chris had hardly spoken at all through out the phone call with his daughter. His facial expressions, however, had changed at least seven times throughout the call and Derek had deciphered that whatever had happened wasn‘t good news.

When the call ended Chris stared down at the thin black phone, his hand tightening its grip as he slowly spoke. Derek could hardly register what the hunter was saying until he repeated it in his own voice.

“There’s a fire in the loft.”

The moment the news had left his lips Derek was turning to sprint out the door but a hand had stopped him. He swiveled his head back towards Chris and then looked to the offending hand that had stopped him from going. “Let go, I need to make sure Isaac is okay!”, Derek growled pulling his arm away from the human after he wasn’t released immediately, his eyes flashing the deep crimson color as if reminding the hunter of his status.

Chris finally spoke  as Derek was nearly out the door, “My car is faster”.

 

Ten minutes and several broken traffic laws later, Chris and Derek had pulled up to the scene. The loft was lit up in orange and yellow, sirens could be heard in the distance which meant that 911 had already been called. The werewolf’s hazel eyes glazed over looking at the fire that was turning his home into the same charcoaled skeleton that was his childhood house. A tight knot seemed to form in his chest the longer he looked up at it from the ground, he suddenly felt drained and tired.

“Dad!” Allison’s voice shattered Derek’s haze. “Hunters, dad…it was the hunters. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles they’re-,” She choked back a sob and looked back up towards the home, “They’re inside.” Chris looped an arm around her and pulled her to him. He was saying words to his daughter, probably comforting her but Derek couldn’t quite catch them as he raced towards the burning building the moment Allison had stated such dire information.

The alpha jumped several steps on his way up the staircases which would eventually take him to his home on the top floor. The further he ascended the hotter the air would get, and that only pushed him to move faster. He couldn’t help his family when they were trapped, but he could help his pack. He had to save his pack.

One story below his loft, he stumbled upon a disheveled Isaac who was carrying an unconscious Scott. Derek stumbled to a stop to look over his beta and Scott; both were covered in dark ashes that blurred their usually clean appearances and burns that were slowly healing. Scott seemed to have taken most of the damage as his shirt was charred and burns were decorating the majority of his side along with some arrows that were sticking every which way from his body.

“Where’s Stiles.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Derek could hardly believe how harsh his voice sounded as he spoke, but he needed to know. He had to know.

Isaac looked like he was about to break down the moment Derek brought up the hyperactive teen. “The hunters caused an explosion and then ambushed us when we were trying to escape! We were separated and Scott was hurt and I couldn’t hear or smell Stiles with the fire messing with my senses and-”

“Isaac!” Derek roared, “Stiles. Where is he?” He didn’t have time for this!

“The loft! Stiles is still in the loft!” Derek ran.

 

 

 

  
**+++**

The initial explosion had startled Stiles, just as it had with his werewolf companions. It hadn’t taken long from each teen to go on the defense and try to run while keeping a lookout for any potential enemies, the loft was already going up in flames and the smoke forming was already overwhelming the wolves’ noses and obscuring everyones vision. A flurry of arrows had come next from various directions blinding them all with bright flashes of light as the hunters descended from their hiding spots.

“The alpha. Where is he?” A woman dressed in tight dark clothing demanded, cocking her gun and pointing it towards the trio.

“Not here obviously.” Stiles replied rubbing his eyes as he tried to get his vision up to par, it wasn’t working. “Christ, lady, if I need glasses you’re paying. I’m too poor for that. I’ve a jeep that needs a tune up.” He blinked several times as he spoke to the hunter, his vision was slowly fading back in. Finally.

Several other weapons could be heard clicking a sign they were getting ready to fire. “Stop!”, that was Scott, Stiles could pick up his begging anywhere. Unfortunately he hadn’t heard it being used when being held at gunpoint…Holy shit, he was being held at gunpoint. “He’s human!” That one was Isaac.

The woman who had spoken before scoffed, “Human? You don’t think I know all about your little band of misfits?” She strutted up to Stiles, her gun pressed firmly against his chest “I wouldn’t necessarily call a magic-user particularly human.”

  
Let it be known Stiles will never know when to actually close his mouth, “-And I wouldn’t call a murderer human either. Look pal, we’ve all got our own definitions.” After that he was promptly hit in the side of his head with the back of the gun the woman had previously pointed at him. Dazed from the pain in his head Stiles could make out the sounds of enraged growled laced with pained grunts. It didn’t take a genius to know that arrows were being shot, especially when one flew right past his head and was now burrowed in the wall.   
Pulling himself back to reality after his head trama, Stiles slowly stood and took in the scene before him. Scott and Isaac were back to back, filled with arrows, and completely surrounded, taking another look around he saw that no one was paying attention to him [Not with two completely wolfed out teens anyways] and took this moment to strike. He widened his stance, his left foot positioned more behind him than his right more balance. In one fluid motion Stiles rolled his arms from his sides to in front of him, close to his chest. He tried to keep his breath as even as possible with the smoke that was quickly filling the large area, the fire was concentrated on one whole side of the loft and wasn’t likely to continue spreading without a push. Stiles decided to be that push.  
“SCOTT. ISAAC.” Both boys heads quickly turned to look at Stiles, when they noted his stance they hauled ass to get as far as possible. Isaac rushed to a man who was closest to a door and clawed at his shoulder, Scott took the same man and lunged for his legs.The hunter went down easy enough but more arrows found their way into their backs as they ran.   
Stiles’ eyes slid closed, letting out a huff of air he pushed his arms forward and let the fire behind him roll and expand before surging forward towards the enemy. The fireball hit the target, a large pole that held the ceiling, and another explosion occurred this time the ceiling began collapsing  and bodies belonged to both the hunters and the victims were being flung from the intense power.

Stiles’ back hit the brick wall, his breath was taken from him due to the impact. He tried to suck in air that his lungs were in need of  but the smoke and debris had already stolen the oxygen. Doe-eyes watered as he took in his surroundings. Everything was crumbling, several beams had already fallen from the ceiling blocking off any hopes he had of escaping. He just hoped Scott and Isaac had made it out before he sealed their fates like he had with himself and the hunters. Speaking of the hunters, none could be seen from his place on the floor. His head lolled back while another attempt to breath was made, Stiles decided then that if he died it would be okay, because he was badass enough to bring the house down, literally.   
  
“This is no time for jokes.” Because of course Stiles was speaking out loud for his very heroic death scene.  
“I’m dead. I can make jokes if I want to. Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do, unless you’re Jesus leave me alon-” Realization dawned on him that he was talking to someone. Despite his completely drained body, Stiles’ shot up from his place on the wall and looked up to see Derek, he relaxed towards the brick again. Derek-fucking-Hale, he looked worried, serious, and absolutely adorable that it physically hurt to continue looking at him [-or maybe that was the debris and fire still around them?]. Stiles wanted to know what he was doing here but the first thing out of his mouth was, “Is it hot in here, or is it just you?” because no one should waste this opportunity.

 **+++**  
  
Derek had made it up the next flight of stairs and into his burning loft in record time; fallen beams and flames wrecked the area. As he maneuvered his way through the mess he ran into several bodies that were so mutilated and burned it made Derek’s stomach churn, and yet the thought that one of those could be Stiles’ body didn’t occur to him because it was Stiles. Stiles would never die. He was invincible, even when he was still a human he was still so strong he would never be caught like this. That was ridiculous, so Stiles had to be alive. He had to be.  
He was losing moral to continue searching after what seemed like forever of searching through what he could reach. He almost called it quits until he heard the tiniest voice through the crackling and roar of the fire. His heart nearly stopped as he went towards the back of the house as fast as his feet could carry him, slipping his body under a fallen metal beam and scorching a part of his shoulder in the rush. Seconds later he was standing in front of Mr. Invincible himself, talking to himself in such a faraway voice it made Derek want to reach and grab it towards him just so it sounded like Stiles again.   
  
“..Hmm! Literally.”   
Derek only caught that last bit of Stiles’ sentence but with that ash ridden grin it was probably something he thought was funny. “This is no time for jokes.” He replied easily, noting how he felt his shoulders ease down, he hadn’t even realized he was so tense...  
  
Things happened quickly after that, Stiles doing a lot of talking and ending with another joke that made Derek’s heart sputter. “You’re an idiot.” Derek stated, taking Stiles into his arms and started his quest out of the building. He turned on his heel and sped from where he came as fast as he could with Stiles now safely in tow, he barely managed as the air supply was thin and the fire continued to rage. The boy’s breathing was getting shallower and that only pushed Derek to go faster, burning himself only several times while going under or around fallen pieces of building, until they reached the floor below the loft. Once a story below, the smoke still filling the halls but breathing was noticeably easier, the werewolf started towards the fire escape he knew was just a hall away from where he stood now. Stiles nosed at his shoulder, still finding it hard to breath until they reached the window leading outside. The window was already open as if waiting for their arrival, Derek’s nose had told him Isaac and Scott had been this way which explains the state of the window.   
Tucking Stiles close to his chest he slipped through the window, the moment clean air surrounded them the boy let out a horrendous cough. Each inhale led to a coughing fit but Stiles couldn’t get enough.  
  
Watching Stiles’ chest expand with lungfuls of air placed a rare smile on Derek’s face because the boy really was alive. He didn’t have time to question how Stiles could have been so stupid, or why he was even in his home with Scott- because right now he was breathing and very much alive as they made their way down the fire escape stairs and towards the ground.   
  
           Alive.  
  
          Stiles was alive.  
  
          Once reaching the ground they were swarmed with EMTs and firemen, one of the women from the ambulance pulled Stiles away from him and Derek growled involuntarily, reaching out to grab him again but pulled back the minute he realized what he was doing.   
  
          They were going to help, not harm. Help, not harm. Help. Not. Harm.   
  
          “Derek.” He turned, thankful for the distraction. Scott was in front of him running a dirty hand through his hair, his wounds looked to be completely healed but he still looked like a mess. “Is he...”   
  
“He’s fine. from what I could see, but the EMT’s are checking on him..” Derek answered, his wolf whining to go to Stiles’ side. “Are you- Isaac?”  
“We’re fine. They’ve already checked on us, but we were both healed by the time we got out.” Scott replied, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He refused to meet Derek’s eye but continued speaking, “I found out about the hunters in town from Allison. I came here to ask why you didn’t tell me but we were ambushed. Luckily Allison was on her way or we probably wouldn’t be standing here.” Scott’s brown eyes scanned towards where Stiles was still being worked on in the back of an ambulance, but considering how many people were leaving the crowd and what the paramedics were saying he should be fine. “Why didn’t you tell me-”  
  
“Sir, I’d like to make sure you’re okay.” A man dressed in the paramedic uniform said, placing a hand on Derek’s bicep, he seemed to come out of thin air.   
  
           Derek pulled away, “I’m fine.” and started walking away from both the man and Scott. He stopped a few feet away, “Scott, Isaac needs a place to sleep for a few nights.” -And with that he continued back to walking away from the scene that was raging with people.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, guys!  
> I'll be updating the tags or rating as I continue writing.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I hope you enjoyed it so far. :)


End file.
